The Holocaust Of The Millenium
by NoobyGYT
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first creepypasta! This pasta is about a man named "Riley Jameson" He is the few remaining humans on his planet due to a war, and corrupted societies. There is a experiment...It is bloodthirsty. And behind you.
1. Prologue

January, 1st. 3107

Location: [Classified]

It was a cold day...Bodies everywhere, decapitated victims, and floor of blood...My eyes cannot believe what they're seeing.

I fear that he will get me...The man...With black eyes...No mouth, or nose...He seems to moan to the sight of blood...Although he cannot consume it...I have been watching him for months before the Holocaust of Milleniums...This has been the greatest mass murder on Earth.  
Even after Donald Trump became president. But we're not talking about politics.  
We're talking about the brink of exinction to human kind! There's barely any of us left on Earth!  
Although there are many groups of people. Our group "Squadron C3P" is a military inherited group.  
We cannot spare or trust any other groups. We cannot risk our lives for others.  
The man seems immune to bullets as I saw another group fighting the beast off. When I first saw him. I classified him as quickly as possible. I marked him as 7'7" tall. He is very deformed as if he came out of an experiment...His skin tissue doesn't classify to any animal or human DNA, he cannot be classified as an Homonculous. This is enough information for today. He senses my presence...

Private Jameson

Out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Remaining

I wake up in my warm, comfy, yet hard bed. My younger brother Reese is already awake getting ready for school. As he wakes me up, we both get up doing our daily morning routine. My mother is in the living room she yells to us "Morning sleepy heads! Breakfast is ready!" My mother announces. I run straight downstairs to the kitchen. I see the delicious sunny side eggs, with sizzling bacon, and crisp tatertots. "Mom, why do you have to be the best cook in the world?" I say aloud. My mom giggles and smiles. "Riley, don't be silly! Alright, I hope you guys have a good day today!" My brother Reese interrupts my mother. "Mom, I hate school. Why does school even exist?" Reese says complaining like the child he is. "Well dear, if school didn't exist we would be like the kids in Africa, now we wouldn't want that would we?" My mom smirked. "Alright mom we're heading out now! Love you, bye!" I yell out as I close the front door leaving for school.

I make it to the highschool right next to my brothers middle school. I wave to him goodbye, and I open the door into the highschool. My friend Johnie as always. Waits for me to get to school. For some reason, it comforts me knowing someone is always there to wait for me. "Hey what's good being Seniors now Riley?" Johnie shakes my hand, and pats my back. "Ah, nothing much dude. But how's life?" I ask him. "Man, just the usual. Work, homework, and doing work at home work. You know." Johnie says annoyed. "Haha, well that sounds fun Johnie!" I smirk at him. Johnie smacks his lips. "Man, if you think that's fun then come over and help me with that work!" Johnie laughs. I laugh with him. "Alright Johnie well we're gonna be late wanna head to class now?" Johnie nods, and we head to class.

It's lunch time. Usually the people in the Army, Marines, Airforce, and Navy visit us to hire some of the seniors. I walk up to the muscular tall man in the Marines suit. He has many badges and a scar on his forehead. His rank is very high. Seems to be in the Lieutenant rank. I ask him a question. "Hey sir, may I ask you how can I be assigned to be in the Marines?" He looks down at me, and answers loudly. "You have to be a Senior, and grab one of the applications. You may also have to pass this workout test." I look at him confused. "Work out test?" I say wondered. "Oh yes, you must do 50 push ups, 30 situps, 60 second plank, and 60 pull ups. Are you up to it?" He says proudly. "Oh man...I'll try haha." I say worried that I will embarrase myself infront of my friends. I finish the pushups with no problem. I finish the situps with ease. I finish the plank with a burning sensation in my core. The 60 pull ups I finished at 48 pull ups as I struggle to breath. I have the need to throw up. The Lieutenant looks at me laughing. He picks me up. "You did good kid actually, you outstood most of the other students I have visited in other schools. You didn't need to do those work out tests. But I just was curious of your endurance haha." I glare at the Soldier. "What the hell was that for?" I yell out. "Hey, look on the bright side kid. You worked out. Now be happy, go on with your lunch bud." He smiles then waves me away.


	3. Chapter 2: The Massacre

It's another day at school. The usual morning routine. The delicious breakfast, and walking to the door of the school. Except...There was something different...I couldn't make out what it was...The presence was...Disturbed...I had to find out what it was. I picked up Johnie, Mario, and Hussein. Mario looks lost, he is confused on why I am freaking out. "Dude what's up? Why are you freaking out like this? Nothing happened! Are you stoned?" Mario asks me the questions fast. Hussein is laughing from Mario's stupid questions. "Hey i'm alright okay! I just need to dicuss something with you guys in private. Meet me at my house at 3:00 P.M alright?" I tell them quietly. Hussein adds in. "Are we gonna smoke or something? I'm down!" I look and slap him. "No idiot, something is wrong. I can feel it. "I'm pretty sure you ate Taco Bell or something dude" Johnie says giggling. "This isn't funny guys! I know something is wrong!" Suddenly, we all hear metal beams creaking. People screaming, and we see a creature...Long arms...Long legs...Thin...Crawling around the highschool exterior very quickly...Mario looks at the creature with his jaw dropped. We all run away from the school to my house.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mario yells out, terrified. "I don't know! Don't ask me!" Johnie yells. "I think we're all stoned." Hussein says. "GUYS I KNEW IT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME?" I yelled at all of them. "Hey guys, let's turn on the news!" Mario says. I reach for the remote, turn on the news. The news reporter is infront of the highschool and is yelling terrified as you can see glimpse of the creature crawling on the building. "This is 309 local news! We are capturing footage of a creature that looks very inhumane and looks nothing like a regular human being! We are warning everyone to stay inside your homes! Keep the doors locked, and we will provide you with more information about the creature!" I turn off the TV. "This shit is insane guys...I never knew something like this could happen!" I yell out. "Hey! All we have to do is to calm down alright?" Johnie yells out. My mother walks in. "What's with all the loud ass talking!?" My mother looks furious. "Mom we're just debating about something we're sorry." I said to her quietly. My mother stares at us, she eventually walks out. "Your mom is scary." Hussein says. We all ended up staying the night at my house. It's surprising none of the emergency letters came out to the childrens parents at the highschool.

As I am sleeping half awake...I hear something bump in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 3: He's Still Crying

It is 2:38 A.M. I try and sleep but it's hard to stop thinking about what just happened...Johnie, Mario, and Hussein are out cold. I'm half awake trying to keep watch from anything that's coming near. I wait very tired and stressed out. It's 3:00 A.M. As I almost fall asleep. I hear something bump as if something fell down in the living room. I wake up Johnie. He yawns and I tell him to keep quiet.

Johnie: "What's the problem?"

Me: "I heard something...Keep quiet. Wanna go check it out with me?"

Johnie: "Sure...Are you sure you're not thinking crazy?"

Me: "Dude. Are you serious. A giant Slenderman looking ass creature was crawling on our school!"

Johnie: "Okay calm down, do you wanna just check it out already?"

Me and Johnie slowly opened my door. We check out the living room from the top of the stairs. We see a shadow...It's moving fast and seems to be looking for something...Or someone... Johnie breathes fast, but I tell him to calm down...The creature slowly moves closer to us...I am terrified of the sight of it...My heart is pounding. I can hear my own heartbeat...I tell Johnie to get to the closet on the other side of the hall. As I watch the creature, I slowly pace to the closet with Johnie. I look for a sharp object. The only thing I found was a metal hanger.

Johnie: "The hell you gonna do with that?"

Me: "Defend us, what else?"

Johnie: "Boy, you gonna poke it in the eye?"

Me: "If that's what I gotta do, then yes."

Johnie rolls his eyes. We get out the closet, and I tell Johnie to wake up Mario, and Hussein. I look back down the stairs...But when I make it to the corner...Something was looking at me...It stared...And was growling very low...I stay in place...I beg for Johnie to hurry up...I hear footsteps behind me. Thank God it's my friends. I return hiding behind the corner. I quickly cover Johnie's mouth.

Me: "Guys...It's here..."

Johnie looks at me with big eyes. Mario covers his face. Hussein looks hopeless, and I...Feel the grip of death on me. I suddenly made out an idea.

Me: "We need to run...I'll wake up my mother and brother we will make it out alive guys trust-"

Johnie points behind me...The creature is breathing on my neck. I barely look back...I twist the hanger into a straight bar...I quickly swing back and it penetrates the being into it's neck. We all run behind and downstairs into the front door I wake up my brother, and my mother. My brother hasn't had a clue of what's going on but he struggles and reluctantly gets out of bed...I run to my mothers room I pull her out of bed and drag her out of her room. She is yelling, and I told her I have no time to explain. My brother walks out his room, but then sees the creature he falls to his knees and bursts into tears, screaming in fear.

Me: "REESE HURRY UP!"

Reese is still crying..

Me: "REESE WE HAVE NO TIME GET UP!"

Reese is still crying..

Me: "REESE!"

The creature pulls the hanger out, and approaches Reese... We all run out of the house as my mom dials 911. It's dark outside...I am terrified and in tears because of what the creature did to my brother...Every finger, and bone, every limb...He bursted into blood. I saw the creature liquefying into black goo. It slowly poured into his nostrils, and mouth. I see him gagging and trying to escape, his hand waving out to me... His eyes fade to black...I see his fist balling up...Imagining the pain he had of every blood cell, artery, and vein being takened over. As all the goo is inside of my brother...He laughs...Then bursts into blood.


	5. Chapter 4: The Search

Me, and the group were running towards a gas station closest to the city path. As we run in, the employee was shocked as we ran in, as if he just woke up. He asks what were we doing here so early.

Me: "Sir, can you please call 911?"

Employee: "Why would you want that? What's the emergency?"

Me: "Sir we have no time! Can you please dial 911?"

Employee: "Alright dude, but chill out man I just woke up."

He dials 911. We look through the glass behind him and see nothing but darkness. He is talking to one of the officers and telling them to meet at the gas station. 5 minutes later of arguing. We see sirens, and police lights. We're all relieved. We tell the officers that a strange person, or...Being. Was in our house. The police asks what the man looked like, and we tried to be descriptive as possible without stuttering. The police looked shocked. They recognize the being that was crawling on the highschool. They said that the school didn't send letters to the parents because the staff there were already dead before the man formed larger. We all looked shocked.

Me: "Officer do you have any past expierences with this...Man?"

Officer: "No but there was some past cases of mass murders, just hopefully it won't get as bad as it used too..."

Me: "Officer can we please check my house?"

Officer: "Sure. Dispatcher this is Officer Lanks, we're having another case of the Holocaustic Killer. Send SWAT members to this address immediately!"

Officer Lanks told the Dispatcher my address and in less than what seemed like hours, multiple cars were surrounding my house. As the SWAT told us to keep away from the police tape, we all watched them break into the house searching every crevice...


	6. Chapter 5: Bathe in Blood

The SWAT team searches my house, they are quick and aware of what is in the house. It is quiet, dark, and ominous in my house...The SWAT members hear a loud bang in the attic, 3 of the squad members begin to make way to upstairs. As one of the men get close to the attic entrance. The door swoops open so quickly I couldn't see the motion. The man's body lifts up so fast I was shocked! The man shrieked in horror and pain I cringed to the sight of it. The creature slowly crawls out of the attic. And grabs the other 2 men's guns, and devours them forming into them. Other squad members reach upstairs and see's the corpse.

SWAT Member 1: "Jack what happened to your other 2 men?"

Jack's Body: "I don't know...Come here...Check it out."

SWAT Member 1: "Jack are you alright?"

The SWAT member goes next to Jack, and sees Jack's pure black eyes. Jack's body shredded the poor man's neck, and decapitated his head devouring his left limp body.

SWAT Member 2: "Oh fuck! WE NEED URGENT BACK UP I REPEAT WE NEED URGENT BACK UP!"

Jack's twists it's head backwards looking at the yelling SWAT member. It's body thrusts towards the man so quickly. Jack's body bites into the mans chest and digs deeper with it's teeth. It's head is in the mans body, it pulls out forcefully and chews on the man's heart. Officer Lanks is playing the live recording on one of the SWAT member's chest camera, they're all shooting at the body, Mario backs up preparing to vomit.

Mario: "That's so...inhumane! It's digusting!"

Johnie: "His body is so limp but it's still moving!"

Mario: "Guys I don't wanna live here anymore!"

Johnie: "We have to fight it! We need special permission from the government or something!"

Hussein: "Guys I know a guy we can talk to, we can get fake government ID's and hack into the Pentagon's experiment logs.

Johnie: "That sounds good, you guys ready?"

Me: "Yeah, hold on what are we gonna do with my mother?"

Johnie: "We can drop her off somewhere at your grandmothers house or something."

Me: "Alright, Officer can you drop my mother off at my grandmothers house?"

Hussein: "Hey I can drive your mom to the place, don't worry about it."

Me: "Alright thanks Hussein, let's get to Husseins house."

As we all make it to Hussein's house we get his car, and we drive off.


	7. Chapter 6: Death of Man

As we are in Hussein's car we drive off into downtown. We're all having a comforting conversation to get our minds off from the creature that terrorized the highschool. Most kids were slaughtered one by one. If there are any survivors...We mostly do not have the chance to even encounter them. I just hope nothing worse happens. Hussein's car makes a rattling noise, and the drive is bumpy.

Hussein: "Shit, the ride has a flat tire. Gimme some time to fix it."

He opens the trunk and takes out a air pump, and a air tank.

Mario: "Do you guys mind if I take a leak?"

All: "Hurry up man, we don't got time."

Hussein: "Go look for help, i'll fix the car."

Mario: "Alright, Johnie, Riley let's go."

Johnie: "Hell nah man, i'll stay back with Hussein."

Mario: "Alright, lemme know when you change your mind."

Me: "Alright lemme pick up a crowbar Hussein."

I pick the crowbar from the car's trunk. We head out looking for lights, or what seemed like help. Mario, and I walked quietly through out the forest. We were paranoid of our own footsteps which seemed like someone else was behind us. Mario reluctantly moved forward. As we pass forward unto the fog, we see a silhouette in the distance. It's a tall man...With thin arms...Thin legs...Glaring white irises...I suddenly realize what it was...I had to run for my life. Me, and Mario run as quickly as we can, before we knew it, the creature was running on all fours creating an very low woo noise.

Me: "MARIO RUN WE'RE FUCKING DEAD! WE'RE DEAD!"

Mario: "NO, I CAN'T AFFORD TO DIE NOW!"

Me: "RUN RUN JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

Mario: "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Mario keeps running and running...All we could hear is our own heartbeats...We're running for our lives...I see Mario stumbling...The creature is directly behind us...Mario...Trips...I wonder if I should go back or run to notify the others...I decide in less than seconds...I run back to Mario.

Me: "Mario get up!"

I pick him up with all my force and we run with adrenaline pumped into our veins. We see the headlights of Hussein's car. We yell out very loudly at the group.

Me: "RUN GUYS HURRY UP WITH THE CAR HUSSEIN!"

Hussein: "What happened?"

Hussein sees the creature in the fog.

Johnie: "GODDAMN!"

Hussein: "GET IN THE CAR!"

Mario: "My ankle is sprained we need to get medical attention real quick."

Me: "SLAM THE GAS HUSSEIN!"

The creature is next to the car, we're driving at 100+ mph. The creature barely catches up. The wheel of the car is partially fixed. Less rattling, but still a bumpy escape.

Johnie: "Yo was that the creature again?"

Me: "Yeah man we gotta stay together i'm not doing that shit again."

Hussein: "It's alright guys, we're all safe, and sound. Nothing is gonna-"

A sharp object...Made out of flesh penetrates Hussein's heart. We see his beating heart, pumping out blood over the steering wheel. Johnie looks at Hussein's heart in fear. The heart is sticking at the tip of the sharp flesh bone. Hussein smiles, then dies. The car turns to the right. We crash straight into a tree. We all have a concussion from the powerful whiplash we had...T h eBea stI s H ere...


End file.
